Because You Live, I Live
by GhostRin
Summary: Mai has quit, Lin is pissed, and Naru's at fault; again. Consequences? Emotion hell. [One-shot]


"I QUIT!" Mai announced as she glared at Naru in pure annoyance and hatred. Naru fumed at Mai, his anger threatened to overflow.

"Fine, leave then; don't expect I'll let you come back." Naru growled; Mai narrowed her eyes.

"Narcissistic slave driving idiotic tea addicted JERK! What makes you think I would ever _WANT_ to come back!" Mai shouted as she whipped around and stormed out of the office, slamming the door with all her strength, effectively leaving a small crack just above the door handle.

Naru glared hell fire threw the door until he heard a loud slam from the front door, announcing Mai's leave. Naru huffed angrily as he stalked to his chair. That girl won't last a day without him!

Sitting in his chair, Naru grabbed his tea, only to find it bone dry. Growling under his breath, Naru set aside the cup as he then tried to read a book. He couldn't get past the first sentence as he continued to read it over and over again.

Giving up, Naru snapped his book closed and set it rather loudly against his desk. Why was he so _irritated_?! He wasn't going to go after Mai, it was her choice to leave, and he let her. Not his problem now.

Unable to sit still and do anything remotely productive, Naru began to pace in his office. His blood was still boiling. Normally he would have calmed down by now. Naru stopped his pacing for a moment, standing rigid as he rubbed his temples, already he felt a nasty migraine forming.

Naru didn't realize it in all his fury, but everything in his office was trembling as his control slipped…

* * *

Lin, who was in his own office, was growing worried for his charge's welfare; repeatedly he could hear loud slamming and other alarming noises emanate through the walls. Lin reached for his coffee cup as he contemplated going in and try calming Naru or stay out of it in case of potential danger. Just as Lin's fingers brushed the handle of his cup, he froze. Snapping his gaze down; Lin noticed his cup vibrating, the shaking steadily growing more violent.

'_That idiot!_' Lin shot out of his chair, and ran to Naru's office. Throwing open the door, Lin was met with a flying book. Dodging it just before it crashed into his face, Lin made his way towards the middle of the office; constantly dodging flying objects. Lin found Naru in the middle of the room.

Naru was still completely unaware of what was going on around him and was as rigid as stone. His hands were clutched into fists, knuckles white and nails digging viciously into his palm, causing small drops of red to drip to the ground. Naru was also glaring at the floor with enough fire to burn a sizable hole. His PK was running wild as it responded to his conflicted emotions.

Lin fought his way to Naru, grabbing his shoulders as he tried to shake Naru back to his senses.

"Naru! Control yourself!" Lin ordered over the wind that began to pick up. Shaking Naru violently, Lin held his ground as the wind tried to tug him away. Naru did not budge. Cursing under his breath, Lin released one hand from Naru and then brought it down on Naru's cheek.

_CRACK!_

As the sickening sound of bone on bone collision echoed, the flying objects abruptly stopped in midair, before dropping to the ground with _thumps_. Lin, breathing heavily, glared at Naru who was currently lying on the ground.

* * *

Naru slowly blinked as he returned to his senses. Almost instantly, Naru groaned as immeasurable exhaustion crashed over his body. Struggling to stand, Naru winced as he held his tender cheek. Slumping slightly as his foot slipped, Naru finally staggered to his feet. Looking around, Naru was shock speechless as he saw the disastrous mess his office was. Before Naru knew what happened, he was forced against the wall by a very pissed Lin.

"What the _HELL_ were you thinking?!" Lin yelled, Naru struggled to collect his thoughts. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Naru finally became fully aware of his surroundings.

"You know what could happen if you lost your control!" Lin continued his scolding when he realized Naru wasn't going to answer.

"I know the consequences perfectly well, Lin." Naru calmly answered, waiting for Lin to release him.

"Then why did you do it!?" Lin fumed. Naru, quickly growing tired of the lecture, glared at Lin. Lin returned the glare as he continued.

"What would Mai think if you died?" Naru almost flinched at the mention of Mai, before his gaze hardened in anger.

"Why should Mai care if I died or not, she quit." Naru informed Lin. Lin released Naru abruptly in his shock.

"Mai quit? Why?" Lin demanded after a moment, glaring daggers at Naru who collected himself calmly. It wasn't hard to guess it was because of Naru. Naru ignored Lin as he turned to leave.

"It was her choice. It shouldn't concern you, as she is no longer your co-worker." Lin resisted the urge to punch Naru again. Lin instead, grabbed Naru's shoulder, forcing him to turn and face him.

"It _should_ concern me because she is my friend." Lin growled. Naru shrugged off Lin's hand, and continued to pick his way to the door.

"Do what you like, I don't care."

* * *

The next day, Naru found himself staring at the clock, timing Mai's lateness before he quickly realized she wasn't coming. Growling at himself, Naru walked out of his office carrying his tea cup to make himself tea, seems how Mai wasn't around to make it for him. As he exited his still messy office, Naru unconsciously looked at Mai's desk. Stacked on it were books and papers that still needed to be sorted and filed away. Silently, Naru walked up to the abandoned desk, briefly looking over the strewed papers. He stayed there for a good ten minutes.

Snapping himself back to reality, Naru turned on his heel and walked back to the kitchen. Why the hell was he still bothered about Mai quitting?! Scolding himself, Naru filled the kettle with water and placed it on the burner. Waiting for the water to boil, Naru tried to force the Mai out of his mind; but failed miserably. This was getting old fast.

At the sound of the kettle whistling, Naru busied himself making tea. After a few minutes, Naru was leaning against the counter with his tea sipping at it every once in a while. It was by far not good as Mai's tea. Naru inwardly sighed. Pushing himself away from the counter, Naru walked back to his office, stopping at Lin's door.

"Lin, pack up Mai's things and deliver it to her apartment." Naru ordered, waiting for a response, or more specifically, _movement_. Lin continued rapidly typing on his computer, showing no sign of standing.

"Pack it yourself."

Naru stiffed at the suggestion, but before he could open his mouth for a retort, Lin spun his chair, so that he was facing Naru. Lin was glaring the same intense fire as the day before at Naru. '_Why won't he let it go?!_' Naru thought as he noticed the stare.

"Lin-" Naru warned in a calm voice.

"You're the reason she quit, so you pay the price of your decisions." Lin interrupted.

"It was her decision to quit, not mine." Naru reminded Lin

"But you said something for her to quit. I would have to be blind _AND_ deaf to not know that; therefore, it's your fault."

Naru growled, before he spun on his heel, storming to his office. Lin won the argument with overwhelming power.

About an hour late, Naru found himself in front of Mai's desk with a few boxes. Huffing at himself, Naru began to empty the contents of the drawers into the boxes, sorting through what was Mai's, and what was the office's. Soon enough, Naru found a small, beige colored book hidden at the back of the last drawer Naru was emptying. Reaching for the book, Naru pulled it out and looked at it. He didn't remember ever seeing it. Shrugging, Naru was about to turn to the box when he froze.

He felt and overwhelming pull on his consciousness as memories began to flood from the book in his hand. Struggling to release it before it was too late; Naru began to panic just as he was thrown into a vision.

* * *

Naru whipped around observing his surroundings as he did so. He was in a small bedroom; the wall colored a light yellow with small photographs that were tacked to the wall dotted its surface. Around him were simple furniture, a bed, drawer and a desk. Almost instantly, Naru's heart skipped, it was Mai's book that caused this, does that mean…- Naru cut off the thought before he could finish it. Looking around, Naru noticed a shivering figure on the bed, approaching it Naru saw that it was Mai.

"Stupid jerk… *sniff* it's all his fault *sniff*… Let him make his own tea, I'm done..." Mai stopped her quiet rant as a sob escaped her throat. Burying her head into the blankets, Mai continued to sob, every once in a while saying something inaudible.

Naru, who was watching this at the bed side, was struggling with panic. 'Please let this be the present, please don't let this be her death' Naru pleaded in his mind. Naru stopped his pleads, why was he so worried…? Naru, angry with himself, forced his panic down.

Naru sat down at the edge of the bed, watching Mai as she continued to sob. Sighing, Naru realized that nothing was happening, so he began to force himself back to his own body; ending the vision.

As he returned to his own body, Naru released a breath he had been holding. Staggering slightly as he almost lost his balance, Naru looked down at the book in his hand. Naru huffed as he finally placed the book in the box. Naru continued packing in silence.

* * *

Naru had finished moving the boxes to his car and had informed Lin that he was going out for a while; of course not getting a response as Naru was currently getting the silent treatment. Now Naru was driving to Mai's apartment.

After about twenty minutes, Naru pulled up to the small apartment complex. Stepping out, Naru began walking towards Mai's apartment, only to stop when her door opened. Mai appeared, looking down at the ground as she shifted a small outing bag on her shoulder, looking up finally, Mai noticed Naru. Naru felt his eyes widen as he took in the sight of Mai. Eyes bloodshot, clothing severely disheveled and her hair a complete mess; Mai was a wreck. Instantly paling, Mai picked up speed until she was almost sprinting past Naru.

"Mai-" Naru tried to catch Mai as she ran past, only grazing her arm. About to run after her, Naru was stop when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning, Naru found an old woman slowly shaking his head at him.

"I am sorry young man, but Mai needs some time alone; let her be for now and collect her thoughts." The women advised, releasing Naru, the women gestured to an open door.

"Would you like some tea?" She offered kindly, but from the look she was giving Naru, she wouldn't take no for an answer. Naru nodded.

After the women had made sure Naru was comfortable, she made the promised tea, handing it to Naru as she settled down across the table from him.

For a few moments, neither spoke. Finally the women placed her cup down as she began introducing herself.

"My name is Hotaru Kurosaki; I am Mai's landlord. What is your name?" Naru placed his tea down as well.

"I am Kazuya Shibuya. Mai's… ex-boss" Naru paused at 'ex-boss' unconsciously, still not quite used to the term. Kurosaki-san nodded her head in understanding as her gaze hardened slightly.

"If I may ask, Shibuya-san. Why is it Mai came home with no job yesterday?" Naru almost flinched, he was still bothered by Mai's quitting, and it was getting on his nerves.

"She quit" Naru explained simply. Kurosaki-san leaned back in her chair as she continued to stare at Naru.

"I won't ask why she quit, but I can guess you're part of the reason." Naru narrowed his eyes, why was _he_ being blamed for this?! Naru opened his mouth to speak, but Kurosaki-san raised her hand, stopping him.

"Once in a while, Mai would come home crying her eyes out, ranting about a young man she called 'Naru', I would bring her in for tea so she could calm down; but sometimes it took a while for that to happen. She even had fallen asleep crying multiple times in the past. About a year and a half ago, she had come back in a complete wreck." Naru's eyes widened as he listened. Mai came back crying that much? And it was always his fault…

"One day she came back, eyes already bloodshot and completely exhausted, yet she still cried. I managed to calm her down enough for her to tell me what was bothering her." Kurosaki-san's gaze hardened noticeably as she continued, as she knew exactly who she was talking too.

"She stated it as 'I had my heart broken…' and she explained to me what happened" Kurosaki-san looked like she wanted to glare at Naru, but was refraining from it in respect for Mai.

"She explained that when she confessed to this 'Naru' he had said something that left Mai in the state I found her in. She never told me what he said, but I am sure it was terrible." Kurosaki-san took a sip of her tea, watching Naru closely. Naru remained expressionless as he listened.

"Apparently after that disaster, 'Naru' left the country and didn't come back or even stay in contact for at least eight months." Kurosaki-san finished her tea.

"But back to the current time; yesterday, Mai came back in essentially the same state as that day long ago. Crying out she quit and it was all her boss's fault, and that he was a 'narcissistic idiot scientist'." Kurosaki-san paused "I pity the poor girl, she deserves so much more and she still can't let it go… I think that it was in her best interest that she quit. As strong as she is, her heart can only take so much, just like anyone else's." This time, Naru couldn't stop the wince.

Neither spoke for at least fifteen minutes, before Kurosaki-san abruptly stood, walking over to a wall were multiple keys were hanging from hooks. Taking one Kurosaki-san placed the key in front of Naru.

"This is the spare key to Mai's apartment, drop of the stuff and leave; I don't want to see Mai break down again because of you." Kurosaki-san ordered sternly, shooing Naru out of the door.

Naru did as he was told.

* * *

It was the second day since Mai's announcement to quit, and Naru found himself once again in front of her apartment; this time he was there to personally give her the last check from her job.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Lin, I am not going to see Mai just to give her a check. I said it was to be mailed." Naru growled as he held said check. Lin glared at Naru._

"_Call it an act of politeness if that's the excuse you need." Lin shoved Naru out of the door, locking it before Naru could get back in. Naru stared at the door before he turned and walked to his car._

'_An act of politeness, huh? More of pouring salt in an already painful wound.' Naru thought bitterly as he recalled what Mai's landlord had said to him the day before._

_Naru preferred not to make Mai cry yet AGAIN._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Naru knocked the door again.

"Mai, open the door." No answer. Naru growled under his breath in irritation.

"If you're looking for Mai, she left early today to look for a new job." Naru turned, and found Kurosaki-san standing in front of the room where she had shared tea with Naru the day before.

"Oh, thank you." Naru nodded as he began walking back to his car.

"I suggest going after her." Naru turned sharply as Kurosaki-san spoke. Kurosaki-san was watching Naru closely as she continued.

"I don't think you deserve her in the least, but she always came home happy; except for the 'exceptions' that is. She was much quieter and more closed before she met you; you helped her back on her feet, but it's time to do more than help her stand then leave, because she will eventually fall again. And she may not comeback when she takes that fall." Kurosaki-san tossed something at Naru, in which he caught. "That's a list of jobs she wanted to try, I suggest you hurry." Kurosaki-san walked into the building, and closed the door behind herself.

Naru looked down at the folded paper in his hand. After a few moments of hesitation, he opened it, and found a list that covered only a fourth of the page. Naru quickly covered the rest of the distance to his car. The first place on the list was closest to the office.

* * *

Lin was waiting in front of the door when Naru pulled up to the office. Locking his car, Naru tossed his keys to Lin as he began walking down the street. Taken aback as he caught the keys, Lin stared after Naru.

"Where are you going?" Lin called after the retreating form of his charge.

"You wanted me to give the check to Mai in person, so I'm doing it, unless you'll let me into the office now." Naru answered as he rounded a corner. Lin blinked, Naru was actually chasing Mai now?

Lin shook his head, he'll never understand what Naru is ever thinking. Lin walked into the office.

* * *

**Two hours later**

'_God dammit! Where is that girl? I thought I could have caught up with her by now!_' Naru fumed as he waited at a bus stop to make his way to the last business listed on the paper Kurosaki-san had given him. For hours now, Naru had traveled all over the town trying to catch Mai but never seemed to get to where ever she went in time. The bus pulled up.

'_Always one step behind_' Naru thought bitterly as he boarded the bus, paying the fee before he sat way in the back. '_A wild goose chase!_' Naru growled under his breath as his frustration built. Overhead, the radio began playing a song through the speakers, loud enough to play over a full bus; the bus was only half full, so Naru could hear it loud and clear. '_Annoying worthless chase! Mai is going to pay for this!_' Naru quieted his internal ranting as he began watching the streets passing by, hoping to spot a certain brunette. Overhead, a song began to play, and Naru began unconsciously listening to it.

Staring out, at the rain with a heavy heart

It's the end of the word in my mind

Then your voice pulls be back, like a wakeup call

I've been looking for the answer

Somewhere

I couldn't see that it was right there

But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live girl

My world, has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again

Because of you

Made it through every storm

What is life, what's the use

If you're killed inside

I'm so glad I found an angel

Someone, who was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live girl

My world, has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why I carry on when I lose the fight

I want to give what you've given me, always

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live girl

My world, has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live girl

My world, has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live

I live…

Naru sighed silently; a song he could relate too; Mai essentially saved him after Gene died. The bus came to a stop, and Naru stood to leave. Naru walked a little ways down the sidewalk before he pulled out the folded piece of paper looking for the address of the last business Mai had listed. After engraving the address into his mind, Naru began to speed walk; he did NOT want to miss her this time.

About five minutes passed before Naru came up to a crossing. Looking around Naru spotting a certain brunette he was looking for all over town only a few feet away from him **(A/N: It's just the two of them at the crossing XD)**. Stalking his way towards Mai, Naru watched as she began crossing the road.

"Mai-" Naru was cut off by a screech of tires. Naru froze in horror, whipping around; Naru spotted a car speeding straight towards Mai.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Gene began crossing the road, making his way to the other side, failing to notice the screeching of tires as a red car came barreling towards him. With a sickening __**thud **__Gene flew over the hood of the car as it collided with his body. Stopping the car, a women screamed as she spotted Gene's body lying on the road. The women drove her car over Gene again, assuring his death._

_Forever taking Gene away from his brother and family_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"MAI!" Naru sprinted to Mai faster than he thought possible and grabbed Mai's arms, slamming her into his chest as he pulled her to safety. A second later, the car flew by, tugging at the pair with passing whiplash.

* * *

Mai began walking across the street. Her last attempt at a new job wasn't that far now, she really hoped she got this one, the others turned her down.

Suddenly Mai noticed a flash of light, turning; Mai stared in terror as she saw a car bearing down on her. Before she could react, Mai heard a scream from behind her.

"MAI!" Arms suddenly latched around Mai's arms, slamming her face first into a surface as the person pulled her away from the road. Not seconds later, Mai felt herself being tugged violently by the wind created by the speeding car as it passed.

Shivering violently, Mai clutched the shirt of her savior, noticing that they were shaking violently as well. Breathing short gasps, Mai slowly brought her face away from the person's chest, briefly noticing that the shirt was black. Looking up, Mai's eyes widened in shock as she came face to face with Naru.

"N-Naru..?! What are you-"

"IDIOT!" Naru shouted at Mai, cutting her off as his grip around her tightened "Don't you know how to cross a road safely?!" Mai looked down in shame, before she noticed fully that Naru was breathing heavily and was shivering harder than she was, and she was the one that was almost hit! Looking back up nervously, Mai felt her eyes widen as she saw Naru's narrowed eyes. Worry, anger, distress, hurt, and countless other emotions conflicting themselves.

Gulping, Mai released one of her hands from Naru's shirt, brushing aside his disheveled bangs; Mai was shocked when Naru leaned slightly against her hand.

"Naru…?"

"Don't… Don't do that again… I can't lose you, not after Gene…" Naru hugged Mai tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he tried to calm himself. Shocked, Mai used her already free hand to gently pat Naru's head in a calming pattern. Soon, Naru's labored breathing leveled, and his shaking subsided.

Mai continued to concentrate on calming Naru, and almost missed it when he murmured "If you died, I would die too…" Mai smiled humorlessly, as much as she liked to hear him say that, now wasn't the time to enjoy its indirect meaning.

* * *

**BACK AT THE OFFICE**

Lin stared at the couple in front of him. What the hell happened?! Hurriedly, Lin opened the door to the office and watched as Mai and Naru made their way to the middle of the office, briefly noting their tightly locked hands. As the two sat together on one of the couches, Lin quickly prepared enough tea for all three of them. Once the tea was served, Lin watched as Mai and Naru took somewhat shaky sips of their tea. Lin placed his cup down.

"What happened?" Lin started gently; Naru was the one to answer as Mai suddenly found the table very interesting.

"I found Mai at a road crossing as she was walking across; she was almost hit by a car." Mai shivered at the memory, and tightened her grip on Naru's hand. Lin stiffened slightly. Almost hit by a car?! Lin snapped his gaze from Naru to Mai, finally noticing how just how unnaturally pale she was.

"Are you alright?" Mai nodded slowly. Sighing, Lin ran his hand through his hair. The three remained quiet for a long time. Looking up, Lin noticed that Mai had fallen sound asleep against Naru; a faint smile appeared on Lin's face.

"Why don't you drop her off at her apartment, I'll close up here." Lin suggested, handing Naru's car keys back. Naru nodded, and then carefully pick Mai up, carrying her to his car.

After the short drive to Mai's apartment, Naru left her in his car as he consulted Kurosaki-san for the spare key again.

"That's terrible! I must thank you Shibuya-san, for saving Mai." Kurosaki-san bowed deeply, finding new respect for the man she hated for hurting Mai repeatedly. Naru accepted the offered key and returned the bow.

"Thank you for the list. If you hadn't given me that, I wouldn't have ever been able to save Mai." Naru thanked Kurosaki-san sincerely. Kurosaki-san smiled warmly at him.

"You're welcome. Come back anytime, I would love to talk over tea again with you." Naru nodded as he returned to his car, gently picking up the sleeping Mai. After struggling a little with unlocking the door, Naru finally entered Mai's apartment.

Looking around, Naru found the door to Mai's room. Walking in, Naru gently placed Mai down on one side, making sure she was comfortable, before turning to leave. Mai grabbed his hand suddenly. Looking down, Naru was met with the tired, but wide eyes of Mai.

"Please… Don't go…" Mai murmured, tugging slightly at Naru's hand. Naru stared at her in shock.

"I… I don't want to wake up and realize that this was all a dream…." Mai's speech began to slur as sleep began to drag her back into unconsciousness.

"Please..." Mai dropped off asleep again, but she still gripped Naru's hand. Blinking for a few moments, Naru sighed; making his way to the other side of the bed, and sat with his back against the head board. Almost instantly, Mai shifted to him until she had her head against his chest. Naru stifled a yawn after about twenty minutes of this.

'_I'll remember to hire her again tomorrow…_' Briefly, Naru realized he would have to explain a lot to Mai in the morning as he began to sink into slumber. He could still feel Mai asleep against his chest even at the edge of unconsciousness.

Naru wished they could stay like that forever.

* * *

**I originally wrote the wrong song down, and I only noticed AFTER I wrote the whole thing, whoops XD Well, this is what happens when a song inspires me of a one-shot then mix that with a little MaixNaru then… Tada! This is the result! (Have fun reading my little talk with Mai and the Davis brothers! XD) Should I continue making these little conversations between me and the Ghost Hunt characters? Song is Because You Live by Jesse McCartney.**

**Gene: That was cruel; to almost kill Mai the same way I died**

**Rin: Sorry, I found it necessary; probably one of the few ways to crack Naru's shell.**

**Mai: *shivers* you describe it as 'necessary'?!**

**Rin: *shrugs* Not like I'm going to actually kill you**

**Naru: You'd better not *glares***

**Rin: *glares back***

**Mai and Gene: *sweat drop* Anyways review, before sparks begin to fly between Rin and Naru…**


End file.
